Of the Delicate and the Furocious
by Fantasism
Summary: It didn't matter how much he loved her-he could love her with all his heart; his whole goddamn being and it wouldn't make a difference. He'd kill her, mutilate her beyond recognition, then feast on her flesh. And he couldn't do a thing to stop it. They were indefinitely tied to this ending, no matter how bitter. GakuRin. Rated T for now, may go up.


A/n: So, this idea will not stop plaguing my mind, so I have to write it out, and publish it, because I swear it will try to kill me if I don't.

This is based off the song _The Wolf Who Fell in Love With Little Red Riding Hood, _sung by the Kagamine twins.

Disclaimer: I do not own any credit to Vocaloid. I merely borrow them to play with every so often.

Warnings: Some adult themes; i.e., sexual situations, violence, and language. If any of this does not tickle your fancy, feel free to turn back now.

–

Of the Delicate and the Ferocious

_Chapter 1:_

_You're frail, and I'm sly._

_If we meet, it's "The End."_

_Cruelly cursed, no reason why-_

_Ah, why are you?_

_Ah, why am I?_

_The wolf and little red riding hood?_

–

Really, it was never supposed to happen in the first place.

They came from two totally separate worlds that were never _meant _to interact. He was a wolfyn, an endangered, mystical species known for their cruelty and morbid diet of human flesh. And she, of course, was plainly human. He was old, conniving, and, as some would say (maybe even her) "evil." She was young, innocent, basically good in the worldly sense.

So, really, it was pure coincidence. Yet, somehow, completely and utterly unavoidable. Fate was strong in this universe, if you didn't believe in it, you were daft, stupid. Everything was supposed to happen to lead up to something else. Sure, you could try to change it—of course you could, free will was and always will be a factor, but...

Everything has it's consequences.

And, honestly, I should stop babbling. This is supposed to be a story, a "Fairy Tale" of some sorts.

So, I present you the fable of "The Wolf Who Fell in Love With Little Red Riding Hood."

–

The boy held up his hands weakly, arms desperately trying to shield his face, his front, all things he _needed _to escape this monster. Funny thing was, the beast _knew _that was exactly what he was.

Not that he cared.

With a sickening grin, and an even more grotesque laugh, the thing slashed his claws across the boy's unprotected flesh, earning a fresh, blood-curdling scream. And, oh, how the hellion relished it, _thrived _off it. The fear of the human tainted the air, making it smell dark, bitter. A scent the wolfyn had come to adore.

The human was young, small, thin. Hardly good for eating, but almost no one ever came through these woods any longer, too afraid of things like _him_. The boy had blonde hair, now matted with his own blood, and blue eyes that stared up at him in abject horror.

He began begging then, merely sounds the wolfyn didn't bother trying to process.

"No, please! _Please! _I promise, I won't come back ever again! I'll give you whatever you want—anything, just _please!_"

The voice had hardly reached the monsters ears before he ripped out the boy's throat and, with a victorious howl, began to eat his dinner.

–

The wolfyn, like all creatures born with parents who stuck around long enough, had a name. Of course, not many _knew _this, only because he never bothered to tell them, but he did.

It was Kamui Gakupo.

He, obviously, lived in the dark forest on the edge of small, hardly populated town that was quickly going under. Which, obviously, was good and bad news for him. Since the village was failing, people were leaving, which meant more prey wandered unexpectedly in the woods. However, soon, no one would be left, leaving Gakupo to have to relocate himself to find some new humans to hunt.

He didn't concentrate on that now, though. The boy was surprisingly delicious, with a unique taste he had never experienced before. He had somewhat expected it, the scent of him having lured Gakupo over, mouth watering and fangs dripping. He dug in enthusiastically, ripping skin and muscle straight from the bone.

A quiet gasp surprised him, and his pointed ears twitched in response. When he looked up, he could only see a figure in a red cloak fleeing, running back in the direction of town, probably scared out of his/her mind.

As they well should be.

Gakupo grinned. It was rare that _two _humans ventured the forest in one day. Though he was hesitant to leave his first meal unattended, after inhaling sharply, he could tell that _this _human would taste even _better_. Almost as if on their own accord, his legs began carrying him in the direction of the person, covering distance easily and quickly in the familiar terrain.

Really, it didn't take long for him to catch up to the human. Such delicate beings they were. So weak. They were slow—physically and mentally. And he decided he'd play with this one, just a bit. It was boring when he just killed them.

So he turned sharply, leaping into a tree and jumping from branch to branch until he was above the figure, who was gradually slowing as they realized no one was behind them. Silly, _stupid _human.

Eventually, they stopped altogether, leaning forward to place their hands on their knees in order to catch their breath, shaking their sweat-covered hood off and away from their face.

Gakupo had just been about to leap from his hiding place, announce his arrival, and catch his prey. That was, until, he saw their face.

It was a girl, young and stunningly lovely. Her blonde hair was short, sticking up in different directions but not making her any less beautiful. Her blue eyes were wide with fear, and her shoulders were shaking as she tried to make her heavy panting as quiet as possibly. Tears rolled down her face, her lips trembling, but she refused to make even the slightest sound.

He found himself wanted to go to her, grab her—but not to murder her, to have her as a delectable dessert. He wanted to touch her, hold her, _comfort _her, and he couldn't understand why.

So he simply watched in mild distress as she gathered her bearings and began making her way to town again. And he allowed her.

–

Kagamine Rin was, to put it gently, a complete and utter mess. Because Len—Len was—

It didn't matter. Not anymore.

The townsfolk, their parents (before their untimely deaths), _everyone _had told them to avoid the dark forest as much as possible. It was dangerous, they had said. Creatures from your nightmares lived there, waiting with growling bellies for easy prey to come to them.

But, no. Rin had _liked _danger. Lived for it. She'd wanted to explore, and Len hadn't wanted her to go by herself. So they went together, but had gotten separated, and by the time she found him, he was—

_Don't say it, don't even think it. You can handle this, Kagamine. You always have. _And it was true.

But it didn't make it easy.

Alone, she sat in the house that had belonged to her family for generations. And now, she supposed, it was just hers. A big, empty cabin, perfect to house her little, empty self.

She refused to cry, refused to ask any of her neighbors for help. Though they were friendly, and would've assisted her in a heartbeat if she'd asked, she would never again put another life in danger for her own selfish purposes.

And her plan—it was nothing but selfish.

Alas, what did she have to _lose _now? She had no living family left. Len had been the last. She held a steady job working in the bakery for a friendly, elder woman, but plenty of young girls could be eligible for that.

Rin wanted revenge.

And, gods be damned, she was going to get it.

Often, as a young girl, her parents would tell her and Len stories as they tucked them into bed. About vampires, fairies, the boogeyman, and, yes, the wolfyn. She'd never admit it, but those tales had frightened her the most. A horrific species with human attributes, except, of course, for the slightly pointed ears, the sharp fangs, and the vicious claws. Both of which could rip a human open before they could scream for help.

But Len had screamed. She heard him, pleading for his life, as she ran as fast as her legs would take her, hoping, praying beyond all reason that she could make it in time, that she _had to make it in time_, or else—or else—

Well, it didn't matter anymore.

She'd been too late.

And now... Now, her _and _that beast would pay the price.

She looked above the fireplace she hadn't bothered to light, even though it was freezing. On top was a picture. Of her, her beautiful twin brother (who would never smile like that again), and her kind, caring parents (who would never hold either of their children again). It had been taken right before that awful fire at the mills, the one that had killed them both and a hundred others. They'd been so happy, all of them. She didn't quite remember why—when they were together, they were always happy.

Rin couldn't possibly be happy without them. Which made her decision that much easier to make. She rose, brushing her small, pale fingers against the photograph. She smiled slightly, sadly. "I love you all," she said to the air, believing on some level that they could here her, somewhere, wherever they were. Probably Heaven. She could only desire that would be where she ended up, too. "And I'm so, so sorry. I'll see you soon. I promise."

With that, she headed down the hall, around the corner, and undressed to climb into the big, empty bed that she and Len had shared. Closing her eyes, it didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

She dreamed of the evil eyes of that wolfyn. Except, in her dream, they had no malice. Only... only a look she couldn't place her finger on. Something between wistfulness, fear, and...

No.

It wasn't love.

Monsters didn't know how to love.

–

A/n: Dark intro is dark. And apologetic author cannot promise things will get any better for these two. However, I am enjoying this, and I hoped you did too!

R&R! I'll churn out chapter 2 ASAP.


End file.
